Athena
by amekazakai
Summary: Hibari's tired of it all. Part of the Music Series. Based on TVXQ HoMin 's Athena. Written for Hibari's birthday.


**This is for Kyo-chan's b-day. Happy birthday, Kyoya! ^^**

Music: DBSK (HoMin)'s "Athena"

Disclaimer: Don't own both characters and song

**Read and review! ^^**

* * *

><p><em>In this cold, dark air that scarily engulfs me,<br>I put on a bitter smile for the wishes that still remain.  
>Inside the indifferent and disheveled past memories that got lost,<br>Like a puzzle that cannot put be put together, I wander around again._

Hibari looked around the empty battlefield with indifferent eyes as cold air whipped around him.

The Vongola were in the middle of a war that seemed like it would never end.

Not that Hibari cared.

He didn't really care for much these days.

Nothing mattered in this world anyway.

The only thing or person he had ever cared about had been his school, his bird, and you.

In the recent events, his school had been demolished, and both bird and love killed.

Hibari turned his head to look at where your regime used to fight.

He sighed and smiled bitterly at his past dreams.

Dreams that featured you and him being together forever, living happily.

How naïve he had been then.

Now, he wanted to cast out his memories and never see them again, not remember them vividly.

He turned and walked away.

_Hug me coldly, I must face the world.  
>If I go to the place, will I see the end?<br>My deeply cut wounds do not heal.  
>Dear God, please rescue us in this final war.<em>

Hibari was lying on his bed in his dark room, his arm over his closed eyes.

It was the times when he was alone that were the worst.

He missed you, but you weren't there.

Hibari sat up, hissing at the stab of pain that came from his wound on his right shoulder.

Not for the first time, he wished that this stupid war hadn't happened in the first place.

Maybe then, you would have been alive right now.

_I only need you, only you are able to do it.  
>In that city covered in black soot, poems of tears are needed.<br>The greed that is mixed with my snort and those people who became blind after losing their dreams.  
>To let them spread their wings again, please give them your strength.<em>

Hibari stood on the only intact roof of what used to be Namimori Middle School.

He turned his silent gaze onto his beloved town.

The entire place had been destroyed.

Leftover soot and ashes from the destruction was carried up to him by the wind.

His eyes stopped a little movement.

A person.

Hibari watched for more signs of life.

He had heard about these people from Tsuna: former citizens of Namimori who had survived and now lived like rats, foraging for food.

He closed his eyes.

You had always been popular with people.

Rounding these rat people up and talking to them would have been an easy task for you.

You would have been able to give them hope.

Hibari sighed and tilted his head up towards the sky.

You would have been able to give him hope.

_Hug me coldly, I must face the world.  
>If I go to the place, will I see the end?<br>My deeply cut wounds do not heal.  
>Dear God, please rescue us in this final war.<em>

It had been a couple months since you had been killed on the battlefield.

Hibari was getting tired of it all.

He just wanted it all to finish, be over with, done.

Hibari's right shoulder had healed nicely, but the stab of pain he felt whenever he thought of you was still there.

Hibari slumped back in his chair.

Why wouldn't his heart heal?

Hibari contemplated his problem.

Maybe he should stop fighting.

But then your death would have been in vain.

But he was so _tired_ of it all.

But you died fighting in this war, so shouldn't he see it through to the end?

Hibari groaned and buried his head in his hands as a small breeze floated in through the window and wrapped itself around him, like a hug.

_When sun's glow becomes red, you pray the prayer you desire so much.  
>Even if the light of truth is concealed, don't stop.<br>Wake the world which has fallen to ruins._

The sky was red with the setting sun as the battle went on.

As he mercilessly cut down the enemy, Hibari's mind wandered slightly and marveled at the memories he had of actually enjoying mindless fights.

He mused at how much he had matured since then.

The battle kept on going, endlessly.

Hibari's movements became slower, his mind and body both tired of fighting all of the time.

What was the point without having something to fight over?

He was just so tired of it all…

Then suddenly, he heard something.

"_Kyoya."_

Hibari jerked.

"~-chan?"

Hibari stopped moving, his sight fixed on something he couldn't see.

And the bullet pierced his heart.

_Kiss me passionately, I must fight against the lies.  
>If I go to the place, will I see the end?<br>My deeply cut wounds do not heal.  
>Dear God, please rescue us in this final war.<em>


End file.
